Obsesión
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Tsunade cuenta los detalles sobre la muerte de Hyuga Hinata y lo que tiene que ver Sabaku no Gaara en este asunto. GaaHina (unilateral) SasuHina (Mencionado) OoC


—Él tenía… una extraña obsesión con ella

Declaró la voz femenina que salía de las sombras.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? —Preguntó el interrogante, Shikamaru.

— Siempre la solicitaba a ella para todas las misiones a Sunagakure, a veces una detrás de otra

— ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de este comportamiento extraño?

—Dos años después de la cuarta Guerra Ninja, Konohagakure se había recuperado rápido de los daños y las pérdidas humanas, pero Suna no corrió con la misma suerte, la mayor parte de su poco equipo médico fueron asesinados durante el ataque de los Setzus, así que Konoha y Kumo prestaron su ayuda tanto en alimentos como en ayuda médica, pero el Kazekage necesitaba de una ayuda más "especializada" para su estado de salud, así que enviamos a dos de nuestras Kunoichis, Haruno Sakura y Hyuga Hinata, a esta ultima él la había solicitado con exigencia a pesar de que no contaba con los entrenamientos básicos en las artes medicas.

— ¿Bajo qué concepto la solicitó?

— Él decía que era por su Kekkei Genkai, durante ese momento un Hyuga era lo que necesitaba, su red de chacra estaba fuertemente obstruida, estaba fuera de las manos de cualquier ninja medico normal, pero la habilidad ocular de los Hyuga le daba una esperanza de vida, así que tal como él pidió, se le envió a Hyuga Hinata

Silenciosamente el Nara inhaló y exhaló.

—Senju Tsunade, cuénteme todos los detalles antes del asesinato de Hyuga Hinata

Al principio las misiones en Suna eran de corta duración, dos semanas máximo cada dos meses, solo en la primera misión fue acompañada pero en las demás fue sola o escoltada por alguien de Suna.

En los reportes de Hinata siempre decía las grandes mejoras y las dificultades que se había pasado durante cada misión, pero había algo extraño en cada uno de ellos.

Siempre era alojada en la propia casa del Kazekage, siempre una habitación más cerca.

El Kazekage, quien había perdido toda movilidad de sus miembros con la ayuda del tratamiento ya era capaz de caminar sin ayuda de nadie.

El tratamiento duró una totalidad de once meses antes de que estuviera totalmente recuperado.

El Kazekage empezó sus actividades normales antes de ser remplazado por el consejo de ancianos de ese país.

Pero cinco meses después, justamente cuando los rumores del casamiento entre Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke empezaron a esparcirse más allá de las fronteras, un mensaje escrito por el mismo Kazekage llegó a la torre Hokage pidiendo que Hinata fuera a asistirlo por complicaciones que empezaba a tener.

Me pareció algo extraño pero, de nuevo, la envié inmediatamente, pero a diferencia de las demás misiones, esta duró un mes completo.

Cuando Hinata volvió me di cuenta de que su reporte no estaba escrito como normalmente lo hacía, en cambio todo iba acompañado por fechas, según le dijo Hinata para no perder ningún detalle.

Una semana después el Kazekage volvió a solicitarla y así fue la semana próxima y la próxima a esa.

Los reportes eran cada vez más espeluznantes e inquietantes.

"Arena entre mis cosas", "extrañas sombras que desaparecen, nunca pude ver de quien o quienes se trataba", "El Kazekage hace que me quede con él todas las noches, para cuidarlo"

Nada tenía sentido.

Hinata empezó a rechazar las misiones a Suna y yo empecé a negar sus servicios, al igual que ella me encontraba inquieta.

Una semana antes de la boda llegó una nueva solicitud de Gaara, en su carta mencionaba las palabras "urgencias" y "Hyuga Hinata" en la misma oración una y otra vez. Pude que notar que su letras pulcras se suavizaban cada vez que escribía el nombre de Hinata, pero, de nuevo, rechacé enviarla hacia aquel lugar, no por miedo o algo similar, sino porque Hinata ya estaba en los procesos finales para convertirse en civil, solo faltaba una firma y el sello de sangre.

El Kazekage no volvió a insistir, pero entonces, una noche antes de la boda de Hinata, ella desapareció…

Su ausencia no se supo hasta el próximo día, cuando Kurenai e Ino fueron por ella.

Konoha se sumió en murmullos.

Las personas criticaban lo fácil que era secuestrar a alguien dentro de la misma ciudad mientras que el consejo de los Hyuga criticaba lo fácil que fue el secuestrarla, queriendo resaltar su debilidad.

Inmediatamente se formaron escuadrones de búsqueda que fueron enviados a las distintas aldeas ninjas y países aliados, especialmente a Komogakure y Sunagakure.

La búsqueda fue exhaustiva pero sin beneficios, hasta que dos semanas después Hyuga Hanabi fue agregada por petición propia al equipo de búsqueda AMBU del cual Sasuke era líder y cuyo equipo estaba encargado de buscar en Suna.

Efectivamente la encontraron, pero ya era tarde.

Su cuerpo fue encontrado bajo tierra, en una especie de catacumba subterránea reforzada con chacra y arena.

Cuando llegaron, ella aún estaba viva pero petrificada, sin movilidad y sin esperanzas de seguir viviendo.

De sus ojos salían lágrimas y su respiración era débil y, aun que no lo pareciera, forzada.

Acostada en un pedestal, con un Kimono de boda tradicional y un sufrimiento indescriptible, Hinata murió.

La autopsia fue imposible de realizar, pero pudimos descubrir con ayuda de los Hyuga que ella había sido embalsamada desde adentro, todos sus órganos intactos, totalmente momificada.

Ella sufrió mucho.

Nunca dimos estos datos al público, solo los seres cercanos a ella lo saben y solo los muy privados a ella, solo su familia sabe que el Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, tiene que ver algo con esto.

— ¿Está segura de lo que dice? Son acusaciones muy graves —y a pesar que decía esto, Shikamaru apretaba con una pequeña cantidad de fuerza los papeles en sus manos.

—Tú más que nadie debes saber si es la verdad o no, tú mismo has analizado la situación y no puedes negar la verdad

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Muy bien, puede retirarse

La rubia solo se puso de pie y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Shikamaru prendió el cigarrillo que recién sacaba de sus bolsillos y miró en el periódico la razón por la cual el caso se había re-abierto un año después.

"_La tumba de Hyuga Hinata ha sido profanada, el cuerpo ha desaparecido"_

"_El ex Kazekage desaparece dos meses después de renunciar a su puesto"_

Shikamaru no creía en las coincidencias.


End file.
